LoveWARS
by Isebella.E
Summary: Sometimes falling in love can be a war within itself. You and your lover against the world. Can Love truly conquer all? Or would it just lead to move pain and suffering.


_Love_.**WARS**

**Chapter**. I.

It all started out my first day in this wrenched city. I moved here with Christine because her boy toy left her so she decided it would be best to move all the way across the damn country. I guess that joke was on me. She somehow managed to fine this little quiet community in Los Angeles. My mother, as in the women that give birth to me and I got here last night, yet the movers are just now pulling up at nine in the morning. I walked out the side door through the kitchen and partly down the driveway. I decided to help the movers mostly just so that I could make sure that they didn't fuck up any of my stuff.

I started to unload my instruments from the truck when Christine came over from the neighbor's house with two boys and a girl. The blond haired boy came over and tried to sweet talk me. As if his my type at all, even if I was into guys.

"Hey sweetie, do you need help with those boxes." He smirked at me while really thinking that he had any shot at all with me. I stop while readjusting the strap on my Franklin precision bass guitar case. I couldn't help but smirk up at him, if nothing else but for his lame ass attempts at hitting on me.

"Obviously smart guy, you can just do all my hard work for me." I said with attitude as he looked at me with a shocked face. I was going to just keep on walking, and I would have but he reached out and grabbed me by my upper arm. Something that really just set me off, I quickly pulled my arm away and turned around quickly. I was just on the verge of cursing him out when he cut me off before I could get the words out.

"Sorry didn't introduce myself properly my name is Glen Carlin, that's my brother Clay" He said while pointing to the quiet boy behind him. "And that nerd is Spencer" At that Spencer pushed her brother back with a sigh. She looked beautiful, blond long hair, ocean blue eyes. And now a gorgeous smile also.

"You ass move before you make her think we're all jerks. Hi like he said I'm Spencer but you can call me Spence." She seems so shy while talking. Even so that just adds on to why she seems so interesting. I've never been so interested in someone so fast.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?" She asks in such a sweet way. "I'm Ashley, Ashley Davies. How old are you all, and are any of you going to King High?" I say directly to Spencer. I'm looking at her in the eyes and she is looking back then looked away blushing. Coming back from that little space trip, by none other than Glen's annoying voice.

"Well I am a senior and so is Clay. Spencer is a junior and we all go to king high. Well we will be. What about you baby?" He is going to learn really fast even if I have to make him. 'Jackass' calling me Baby gives me dry heaves, and Spencer just laughs as if its written all over my face. I just walk away and I heard the rest of them follow my lead.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"I am a junior like Spencer and yea I'm going to King High as well." I say about an hour after all the trucks are emptied and we have all the boxes in their appropriate rooms. When I go back into the house Spencer is looking in one of my boxes filled with pictures of all my old friends and she happens to be looking at the picture I got from my ex girlfriend right before I left. We just so happen to be kissing. I wonder what she is thinking.

"Her name is Robin. We dated before I came here and we thought it would be best to end it since we both didn't want to do the long distance thing..." I said scaring her; I guess she didn't hear me come in.

"Oh so you're gay? Does your mom know about it?" She asked while walking over and sitting on my naked bed looking back at the photo.

"I'm not into labels, and she found out about a year ago. Not that I was really hiding it or anything. I'm pretty sure she hates it, as if I chose to be this way." Thinking back on it, it's fucked up how she treated me. I sat next to her on the bed. "I love who I love and that's that really." I was messing around with my cell, replying back to a text that had interrupted me. I putted me phone down before getting up to get some sheets for me bed, and coming back over to the bed where Spencer was getting up seeing what I was about to do.

"She would make smart ass comments. She's homophobic I think, or maybe it's just me that she dislikes so much…" I have no idea why I'm being so open with her right now. I moved my cell to the dresser before going to over to help her make my bed. She was already spreading the covers on one end so I moved to the foot of the bed. "Shit, one time she even dragged Robin from my bed all the way outside, because we were sleeping in the same bed." I sighed before grabbing my comforter and pillow cases. Making up the bed was fast and quick. I just couldn't sit still I guess, I found myself walking over to my closet, pickup my clothes and hanging them up. "That night, after Robin left, we had a huge fight and I ended up leaving. I didn't come back home for weeks after." I quickly finished up before turning around and facing her. I really wish in times like this that I could hear what she was thinking. This silence is killing me.

"Oh that must suck. I'm sorry that your mother is so closed minded." She gave me a small smile before continuing, "It's not your fault you know" I didn't mean to but I think I cut her off. "I'm sorry Spencer…" I really need to just calm down. "My mom supports the fact that I'm gay and my dad is really there for me when I have problems with whatever." When she finishes, I'm looking at her with the most shocked face in the world. She looks confused. "What did I do" she says looking worried. It took me a minute to catch on. And I couldn't help but laugh. I know it seems rude.

"You're gay, really?" I really should learn to word things differently. "I would have never guessed; well I guess we should be getting downstairs with the others." As soon as I got to my bedroom doors, I stopped dead in my tracks causing Spencer to bump into me.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." I said a little too fast and I really was worried that I somehow hurt her, silly I know. "I just had thought of something …But umm maybe before you go, I could have your number?" I've never been one to be shy but with her it's a different story. "So you know maybe I can text you some time." I added last minute.

"Yeah sure, here." She walked back over to my dresser and picked up my iPhone that was locked. I saw the look of disappoint in her face when she figured out that the phone was indeed lock. She handed me the cell, and for a minute I thought that I should just give her the code. Instead I unlocked it and handed it back. I watch as she saved her number into my phone and she took a picture of herself to go with it. I laughed at her. I never had someone do that. She walked back over to me and handed it to me. "There you go" She smiled as if it was the most normalize thing to do.

"Well guess we should go downstairs before they come searching for us. By any chance can you tell Glen what I told you, so he can leave me alone and stop using his 'poor excuse for a man' pick up lines please." I said walking out of my room with her and downstairs was Glen and Clay on their way out the door.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It was already pass six o'clock and pretty dark out when Spencer and her brother's left. Already Christine is on my back about being friends with her or in her words 'Trying something with that girl'. I kind of figured that she would be passed all this. I mean it's been over a year already. As soon as I turned around from the door she was there looking at me funny.

"Don't you dare try something with that girl Ashley, her family are nice people, don't mess that up for us." She says as if she really cared about what me, about 'us'. If only she didn't look at me in such discuss, I might have felt that she was trying at least a tiny bit. I really just ignored that and continued walking up the steps. It wasn't until I was half way up that I then turn and face her. Deciding if not now, then when. It's like up to now I was just taking whatever she said, now caring either which way.

"Just so you know Christine, she's gay. Her mom and dad actually know and you know what? They really can care less about it. They truly love her no matter what. They are real parents, unlike you!" By now I beyond pissed off and couldn't care less about her or what she had to say about anything. I turn around and walked off to my room.

I could hear her coming up behind me. I knew what was coming next; I don't know why I figured this time would be any different.


End file.
